


Sunny just wanted to draw

by Steel Star (FluffleStar)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, blame omoricord, the ocs are just fodder lol they don't really have names, twitch streamer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffleStar/pseuds/Steel%20Star
Summary: A year after the true end, Sunny became a twitch streamer that mostly does art. However one day Kel finds his account and asks him if it's him. Unfortunately he asked in a group chat not dms.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Sunny just wanted to draw

**Author's Note:**

> Just blame omoricord for this au I am just a humble memer
> 
> also Sunny has a therapy cat that shows up for 1 sentence and then naps

"Heyo hell children. It's me, VioMewo, and today I'm going to be drawing some more art!. " Sunny greeted the camera on his monitor. OBS studio captured his canvas with chat overlayed over the layers window in the corner. Members started to trickle in as the seconds passed. He flipped on some stream-friendly music to space out to, but then regular viewer's message caught his eye:

> PrayPatts {2-months} : Sup Vio!!! hows life?

"Oh!" he began to answer, "It's been pretty good. School's been school but I've had fun doing errands for everyone in the city!" Sunny shifted his eyes back at his canvas, "Hey chat do yall have any suggestions on what to draw today?" With a couple of taps of his keyboard, he set up a poll for today's steam.

*Orignal

*Fan Art! -Video Games

*Fan Art! -Cartoon

*Fan Art! - Anime

Sunny smiled as the chat began to weigh in. Today it was a nice 76 viewers, pretty good compared to when he started a couple of months ago, but he could feel Omori whisper that he should have had more by now.

Nope!

Not thinking about that!

Love you Omori but it's time for only art thoughts! Got to get some serotonin!

Sunny ran his fingers through his hair and checked back at the poll he set up, there he saw a shocking 35% for his Original Art and 35% for Fan Art! Video Games. He blinked and scanned the chat for answers.

>RavioliRaviloi: Dude I would love to see that cool bridge place again!! Ur bgs are amazing!!!

> PrayPatts {2-months}: Bruh i just want to see art of Shep the Sheep!

> SkytheShen: Fuck you Shep is overrated and overdone

> CanIGetAWaffle {1-month}: Said the Fucking Mariana SIMP

"Hell children," He attempted to calm the users and close the poll, " You guy's liked my lasted's background's, right? Of... that place... So why don't I just combine the interests? AH yes! Let's draw that this stream!" Sunny smiled as the chat seemed to calm down. "I played Breath of the Wild recently so I was thinking about drawing a location from that game. Zora's domain? Oof....that's.....complicated. As much as we all love Mipha and Sidon, there are so many different light sources in that place. All of the other places you guys are suggesting have a lot of complex buildings, and the perspective will be really tricky for just this stream. Heck! I could spend an entire stream just screenshotting references and I'd still need more!"

A single line caught his eye.

> SkytheShen: Heyo what about geudo town?

He sighed. "Yeah Gerudo town would be nice to draw. I don't....hm...wait." Sunny sat up from his chair and his webcam only showed his desk and background. A couple of seconds later he walked back into the frame. "Okay, so I just grabbed my switch and oned my completed file-then teleported to Gerudo town's entrance. I think this would be a good place to get a reference to start drawing. Re-drawing. Make background." he stumbled at the end.

As he sketched his guidelines chat's latest news.

>tornadogreentea: Sup Vio! How's the stream going

"It's going good," he replied, "I just started the stream so we have a while to go."

> theprestigecake: How's the cat?

"Nayn is doing well! In fact....pspspspspspspspspsps" a bolt of black jumped it his arms. Holding his therapy cat to the camera he said, "She just ate and-" the black cat jumped out of his arms "has abandoned me." he joked. He shifted his art tablet back into where he last had it and continued to sketch his guidelines. "Huh," he noted. "I should have probably oned the symmetry ruler since....yeah"

> rockromanholiday {2-months} : hey is your discord pinging?

"Huh? I don-" Sunny blinked and closed his eyes.

Ping

Ping

Ping

"Huh, it is...." Sunny pulled out his phone to check his messages. The (B)ecret-(B)reehouse chat was getting notifications left and right.

Oh no... what happened this time?

He opened the chat

BestBoi: @andlolipops IS THIS YOU!?!?!?!?!?

Batn1/2: @everyone LOOK ITS SUNNY!?!?!?!?!?!?

BotanyBoss: You guys shouldn't expose Sunny like that,,,,

(B)HDtrainee: Sunny I like your username! It's nice!

Biting his tongue, his pulse pounded in his ears,

'Oh no They COULDN'T! HOW COULD THEY! HOW!?!??!?!?! ' he thought to himself. "KEL POSTED IT IN THE GROUP CHAT INSTEAD OF DM-ing!?!?!? FUCK!"

He exhaled loudly.

'Is there any way to stop this!?!?!?! Convince them that it's not me??!?!'

'no no...... they would blame Omori for 'taking over' and be even more worried. I don't want that.'

He rubbed his face. Like opening that white door so long ago, the best thing to do was admit. He began to type...

BeyondFaraway: Yeah that's me

BestBoi: YOOOOOOO!!!!!!

BestBoi: Can we join!!!!!!!

BeyondFaraway: ...as long as you don't mention any identity stuff of mine. Also chill

BeyondFaraway: Aubrey

Batn1/2: >:O

Batn1/2: Just because I blew up on the internet ONE time!!!!!

Batn1/2: I m going to cause problems on purpose just because of that remark

(B)HDtrainee: Aubrey don't antagonize Sunny's chat too much.

Sunny smiled. He had a great idea.

BeyondFaraway: Hey Hero, whats your twitch name again?

(B)HDtrainee: @/ cedarwhirlpool why?

BeyondFaraway: >:)

Flipping his attention back to his own stream, Sunny read the chat's latest gossip.

>OJHOE: SUP VIOMEWO!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

>Breakyourknees: Nice art you got there >:)

> PrayPatts {2-months}: Well thats fuckking ominouse :VioFear:

>Breakyourknees: That's the point >:)

>Breakyourknees: You got your own emotes!!!! :VioPog: :VioPog: :VioPog: :VioPog: :VioPog: :VioPog:

>cedarwhirlpool: Chill guys. VioSun is in the middle of drawing

Sunny could feel Omori grin at the evil gift he was about to do. Sunny hovered over Hero's username and click his username in the chat.

Click

>(MOD) cedarwhirlpool : WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!??!?!

> PrayPatts {2-months}: YOU MADE HIM A MOD!?!?!??!?!?!?

>OJHOE: ajkhsdlkjashdjkhl

>Breakyourknees: gfdljglkdflk

> CanIGetAWaffle {1-month}: omfg

>(MOD) cedarwhirlpool : please no im not ready fot hsi resposiblity

>OJHOE: You're killing him

>OJHOE: He's having a stroke

>(MOD) cedarwhirlpool : ≡(▔﹏▔)≡

>Breakyourknees: is that a fucking emoticon

>Breakyourknees: BOOMER

>OJHOE:BOOMER

> PrayPatts {2-months}: BOOMER

> planetarhorntea : assigned boomer at twitch

>(MOD) cedarwhirlpool : ~(>_<。)＼

Sunny laughed as he continued to both finish the sketch and watch their antics. His eyes darting from reference to screen to chat to screen back to reference. He lowered the opacity of his sketch layer then began to blot in the silhouette of buildings. Creating a new layer and a folder clipped to it, he used his favorite gradient tool to create a sky. He added a couple of overlay gradients of different colors then used his cloud brush (with multiply shadow layer) to draw clouds.

He then made his favorite layer and Add (glow) layer.

He squinted. while his reference was in the early morning and had a way different pallet than what he usually draws with, he needed to figure out the light source.

hm...

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_

_Catch a tiger by the toe._

_If he hollers, let him go,_

_You are it._

He smiled and made it noontime.

He looked back at chat and found chaos

>KirbyKinnie : I join the steam and come back to this what the hecc

>sunirl : Idk but some people raid(?) the stream

>Haveaglassowater: Yeah these peeps are poggers

>OJHOE: Thank you very much :DDDD

>Plants3life: :)

'oh hey is that Basil thats poggers of him to show-'

'POGGERS!?!?!?!?!?' Sunny heard Omori scream in the back of his mind

'Yes Omori,' Sunny smiled to himself 'poggers. pogchamp. viopo-'

'I will kill you

'hmm,' Sunny focused back on shading the trees in front of him. 'Sure you will'

The twelve-year-old manifestation of his five-year-old trauma screamed as Sunny continued to Ctlr+Z his art to perfection. Sunny created a couple of new layers for the buildings on the left, on the right, and in the center, and the floor. _Click click swipe swipe_ went his keyboard and tablet as he watched chat talk about their days and interact with his friends. He slowly grinned as he saw them banter with each other.

>KirbyKinnie : Yeah that's how long I've been here

>Haveaglassowater: Hey Vio!!! Remember to have a water break soon!!!

>OJHOE: Yeah Vio!!!! Water is almost as important as Orange Joe!

>(MOD) cedarwhirlpool : Indeed! Water is super healthy and you should drink at least 3-4 liters a day!

>RavioliRaviloi: Orange Joe sux lol

>OJHOE: You are my enemy and I will kill you

> PrayPatts {2-months}: f in chat for ravi

> SkytheShen: F

> CanIGetAWaffle {1-month}: Said the Fucking Mariana SIMP

> SkytheShen: ONE TIME AND YOU NEVER LET A PERSON LIVE THAT DOWN HUH

>CanIGetAWaffle: >:)

>Breakyourknees: @CanIGetAWaffle I like your style

>CanIGetAWaffle: Thanks

>Breakyourknees: B)

> PrayPatts {2-months}: Oh wow Waffle has a freind

> PrayPatts {2-months}: Pigs must be flying

Sunny snorted as he read on. With a couple of swipes, the flats for the poles and signs were finally done and he could start working on the shading and highlights. He reached for his Pro-controller and put the console into sleep mode, and placed it on his bed behind him. Then he twirled back towards the screen and tapped his color wheel, shift the hues around, and landed on some nice purples and oranges. Detail time~

Subtle stuff first:

The details of

Sunny added reds to the trees and to the sandstones of the walls, carefully balancing the saturation to make sure they were too obvious. He squinted as he read chat as he began to work. Kel would occasionally make a joke and Aubrey would either laugh or yell, the lines they wrote set butterflies in his stomach. He felt the urge to just take a screenshot to re-read them later. He quickly grabbed his phone and opened the twitch app to do so. He smiled as he stored his pocket serotonin for later and continued to add pinks to the yellows.

"Ahhhhh," he sighed and stretched. He shifted around in his spinny chair and cracked his knuckles, refreshing his brain to get a new point of view of what he was drawing. His lips tilted upwards, 'yeah this is good' and locked the shading layers he just finished. Now it was time for him to work on some highlight layers. The yellow of the sun should gleam off the sand, and like real life, the noon heat would make it blend. The saturation of the sky behind it all would contrast the beauty of the city and the desaturated greens and reds would only make the yellow-blue contrast even more opposing.

The black-haired teen hummed along with the background music as he added light to his drawing. From the yellow rays of the sun to the blueish tones of the sky. His face turned towards the chat every couple of seconds, reading how Hero finally figured out what was going on and left the stream to finish his homework. Sunny blinked. Huh, he had been streaming for fourish hours....neat. That's a new record. He usually stopped around the two-hour mark. 'Must be the gang' he sigh-smiled at the chat.

(Image)

(Image end) 

"Wow! This piece is done! " Sunny yawned. "Heh, I guess that's the end of the stream for today! Glad you can make it friends! Hope to see you guys again in two days' time! Thanks for the follows and yeah! I'm going to end stream and export this after we finish! This was fun and I'm glad I could talk with you guys today! I'm going to send you hell children off for a raid on another streamer so if you want to do that comment some raid quote ideas to use."

Placing a hand to his mouth he read the suggestions as the number of watches lowered to a nice 18 people. He copied one of the sentences and said "Welp guys this is the message you'll be sending. Thank User BunoFun for that! Now let's raid...uhhh... Huihuion. Yeah, faer a good art streamer you'd like fae." Sunny rubbed his eyes as he raided the other artist and offed his equipment for today.

He grabbed a large cup of water that he had on an opposing desk, far away from his electronics, and chugged to his thirsty heart's content. He opened his phone for hopefully the last time of his night and clicked on his favorite group chat.

BestBoi: Yoo!!! That was so much fun Sunny!

BeyondFaraway: :)

Batn1/2: I got to admit, it was fun. Your a pretty chill streamer and I like your taste in music

BotanyBoss: ^

BeyondFaraway: thx guys

BestBoi: Hey Sunny can i have mod rights?

Batn1/2: NO!

Batn1/2: Sunny give me mod rights

BestBoi: YOU DONT EVEN WANT IT!?!?!?!

Batn1/2: >:P

BestBoi: Why must you do this to me :(

BestBoi: Betrayed by my best freinqds

BontanyBoss: freinqds

Batn1/2: freinqds

BeyondFarawya: freinqds

BestBoi: That's it im becoming a streamer myself

**Author's Note:**

> Kel: Im gonna do it myself  
> Kel: With Orange Joe and Flexing


End file.
